


奶油苍蝇

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Relationships: Original male characters/李京泽, 丁飞/李京泽
Kudos: 4





	奶油苍蝇

李京泽听着听着，突然说: “把微信给我。”  
居高临下，理所当然。连个“你”都没有。  
对方顿了一下才反应过来，受宠若惊，从挎包里扒拉出自己手机，划出二维码，双手递过去：“好，随时找我喝酒，我请客，什么酒都备上。”  
李京泽说：“我说的是睡觉。”  
对方笑：“可以啊，可以！”  
“我不是开玩笑啊。”  
李京泽看着那人脸上露出不知如何回应的尴尬的怀疑的笑容，从释放恶劣中得到了轻飘飘的开心和快乐，说：“你刚不是说喜欢我吗？骗人啊？”  
尴尬升为八分，把怀疑都挤成了惊慌。  
“是，但不是……”  
“不一个意思吗？”  
李京泽不等回应，擅自拿过手机，扫了二维码，发送了好友申请过去。  
他一向如此，认为人们喜欢他是应该的，喜欢就睡也是应该的。  
他把手机塞回僵硬在半空的手里，朝对方比了个打电话的手势。  
“有时间我叫你，一起玩。”

丁飞本应见惯了大风大浪，尤其是李京泽带来的大风大浪，但因为每次都不重样，无法累积经验，导致每一次都手忙脚乱。  
这晚啊之说给李京泽打个视频电话向八成刚起的小型灾难炫耀热腾腾的火锅的时候，丁飞就觉得要不对。他觉得自己的第六感天生就为李京泽而生，什么都不准，就这种事准。  
啊之按下通话，丁飞如临大敌。  
“怎么这么久，哎哎，通了。”  
啊之按下免提，丁飞如坐针毡。  
“哎，这谁？”  
等听到那边一个陌生声音惊慌失措嗷嗷求救时，丁飞感到了靴子掉下来的如释重负。  
接下来就是随机应变。  
他站起身，隔着桌子一把夺过啊之手机，朝那边说：“你们就他妈愣在那？不知道叫120？”  
他吼完倏忽记起过去的一些事，站直身体，声音也放低了：“先等等，别叫车，他用的什么？我知道是他自己带来的，你们不了解，草他妈的没怪你们，别瞎几把浪费时间。”  
邻座看过来，啊之尴尬地解释说是家里养的比格要降崽儿了，然后转过头表情空白坐在原位仰脸看丁飞，手里握着筷子，肉趴在小碟子里，已经冷了。  
“描述一下，就包装盒，什么样的包装，上边有字儿吗？用了多少？怎么用的？”  
啊之看丁飞脸色，猜测严重程度，放下筷子，也站起来，一边穿外套一边用口型对丁飞说：“在哪？我去找他。”  
丁飞掌心向下，示意啊之坐下，对那边说：“地址给我，别叫救护车了没必要，接点水给他喝，自来水就行，快点。我就到。”  
啊之等丁飞挂了电话，正要开口问，丁飞拿起椅背上的外套，说：“你别去了，我去一趟。”  
“没关系吧？”  
“这次没啥大事，”丁飞把啊之手机上收到的位置共享给自己，熟练地指挥，“一会儿我让他回给你。吃完帮我去楼下打包份夜宵，老三套，少油少盐。”

他们内部脏事不少，大家都是同一块奶油派里的苍蝇，互相兜底是情谊，也是自保。只是其他人——包括他自己——好歹还有个比较清晰的惹事逻辑，李京泽就很突然，刘嘉裕总结为上头式惹事，丁飞说你这也太客气了，这就是抽风。当然，这些话是背着李京泽说的，背着，四声。  
丁飞只求下一次别选在自己吃饭或者睡觉或者和新鲜的小姑娘小伙子办事的时候。

李京泽只觉得感官都被细细地从身体里剥离出去，只剩了巨大的空虚在体内无限膨胀。他刚喝了水，很多，都来不及咽，也想不起咽。骨头，肌肉都不是他自己的了，他控制不了它们。水呛到嗓子眼里，他趴在地上，把水都咳出来。有人从地上扶起他，匆匆忙忙地抓着他煮过头的面条似的胳膊往袖子里塞。他还指挥了一两句：“卡着了。”然后就再也说不出完整的话。  
怎么突然这样了，刚不还挺开心的吗。他细细回想。想得太快，一直想到最早参加比赛。人啊，到处都是人，人挤人，他被簇拥着以及包围着。  
刚刚也是，他刚刚好像也被簇拥以及包围着，他快乐地把那些人一起塞进自己身体里。没什么感觉，填不满，他骂了几句，说你们就不能找点大的东西啊。  
把那个，那个空调啊电视啊，搬进来。你爹我有大房子，要开大爬梯。  
在哪开啊。  
就在这啊，在你爹腔子里开。  
他现在比刚才稍微清醒了一点，意识到自己不是大房子，一次也就容纳两个，自己在的地方也不是大房子，是个小套间的浴室里。

一塌糊涂。  
丁飞进来脑中的第一个词就是这个。  
地上摊着床单、毛巾、衣服、撕开的包装纸、玻璃碎片，还有些不知道什么液体，一股腥膻味。  
至少没有血，还行。他已经会熟练地开导自己了，毕竟你自己不想开点，没人替你想开。  
他在洗手间淋浴房半开着的玻璃门里外分别发现了李京泽的上半部分和下半部分，潦草地拼在一块裹在酒店的浴衣里。地上全是水，浴衣只湿了一块，应该刚套上没多久。他看了一眼李京泽，有气儿，看上去稳住了，就蹲下去把人半扶起来，转头问挤在门口不敢动的三个人：  
“衣服穿得利索，怎么连包都背上了？要跑？”  
连连摇头。  
“药哪搞来的？”  
“我们真不知道，他电话里只说大家一起玩一下，来了后他才说要玩这个。”一个年纪不大，有点委屈。  
“他说玩你们就玩？给个坡就往下滚？套都没用，你们是真信他啊，就不怕吗？”  
“我带套来了。”高个子的，三十来岁，像个普通蓝领。  
“带是带了，拆封了吗？”  
没声了。  
“这玩意儿违法，今晚要闹到叫120，它能让你们全进去。”  
丁飞看着地上的黄色的胶囊，像糖果一样，这是新潮的东西，不是他那一套了。  
几年前，他和李京泽，和很多其他人，瞎玩瞎闹，也用过助兴的。当时流行的还是rush，打开用鼻吸，能放松肌肉，象腿都能吞下去，但一次只管一会儿，所以要不停地吸。现在已经进化成这种了。但万变不离其宗，他能猜到成分。  
李京泽死了半晌，回转过来，拽住眼前的胳膊，拽不住，手屡次滑下来，干脆整个人贴上去，牙齿咬住，想攀着向上。  
丁飞被吓了一跳，手指捻起李京泽被地上的水黏在身上的衣领往后拽，把人从自己身上撕下去。手刚刚松一点力，李京泽马上往下出溜，丁飞不知道要把这个人放哪儿好，只好又把他按回到自己身上。  
仨人看他俩在那纠缠，一点动静不敢出。  
刚刚丁飞在门口有点急，现在确认了没事，就换了态度：“我知道你们也不想闹太大，不好看。他有时候有点没数，吓着你们了吧？”  
又不说话了。  
丁飞烦这种，三棍子打不出屁来，他晚上东西没吃几口，饥饿全成了怒火，现在还不好发作，硬撑着笑脸说：“这事儿就这样，别到处说，本来咱们还能当兄弟，要是被某些碎嘴搅和了，对谁都不好。”  
仨人这次反应快，抢着说：“不说，不说。”  
“饿吗？请你们吃点？也挺累了，我看马路对面有家……”  
“不吃，不吃。”  
还算识相。丁飞想，正打算打发人走。  
“让你们走了？”  
李京泽最擅长在不适当的时候适当地出现。  
四人都是一惊。  
李京泽明显还没彻底清明，歪丁飞身上盯门口仨人盯了半天，慢慢地说：  
“还没一起合影呢。”  
这闹心玩意儿。  
丁飞一把捂住他嘴，迅速将人镇压：“就这样，有啥事以后再说，常联系啊。”  
仨人如蒙大赦，争着往门外挤。  
李京泽觉得好玩，拿舌头舔丁飞盖他嘴上的手指。  
丁飞想了想，又喊他们回来。  
年纪最大的代表所有人探了个脑袋回来。  
“把你套留下，”丁飞说，直起背，“虽说尺寸可能不合适吧，我委屈一下。”

委屈啊，真委屈。丁飞身上最体现商人气质的三点：伤心至少别伤钱，啥机会都要试试，养生。养生体现在床上就是找干净的、戴套、节制。养生的丁飞委委屈屈地戴上套就着别人留下的东西在脏兮兮的地板上操了李京泽一回，真委屈啊。他教育过李京泽多次，搞没事，别搞那么脏，妈的这要真传出去说不是贱货都没人信。  
“你他妈好歹收个费呢，也不白让人操，仨人呢，一人收个十块早餐钱不就有了吗。”  
“你有病啊老逼，”李京泽想翻身，被丁飞按住后脑压回到地板上，“老子这是行善，他们能操我那是他们荣幸，十块钱你膈应谁呢。”  
他这是没事了，全然忘记刚才还失去意识心跳加速抽搐呕吐差点被救护车拉走。  
“膈应谁？是你膈应我，”丁飞单手按住他，俯下身去摸地上的手机，俩人贴更紧，进得更深，李京泽又开始骂骂咧咧，“给之之回个电话，报平安。”  
“报你妈，你能不能专心点。”  
“专心点啥啊？操你还要专心？挺会抬身价。”  
李京泽非常不满有人说他便宜，便宜和免费，是俩概念，免费是自己主动发出，表现了主观能动性，而便宜就不同了。  
自认特别贵的李京泽凭借一身疯狗气，趁丁飞拿手机一时不察，挣开他的手往前爬，丁飞拽他脚腕，他侧身就踹。踹完却不拉开距离，反而凑得更近，跨人身上往下坐。  
这回轮到丁飞说你有毛病啊。  
李京泽相当兴奋，他只是没事了，并不表示药全代谢了，此刻他昂扬饥饿又凶狠，想把丁飞整个吞下去。可惜愿望是美好的，四肢是没劲的。那金黄色的小胶囊不仅打散了他的脑子也打散了他的力气。他就动了几下，便厚颜无耻地向前趴丁飞肩上让他来完成后半场。  
丁飞笑着重复了一句你有病啊，骂归骂，还是把手放到了李京泽腰上。那里有一个和自己胸前相同的红色叉号，是同一个纹身师的签名，像是和同一个肮脏胎盘连接的脐带。

后来还是比较轻松愉快，丁飞高潮的时候，李京泽吵着要跟啊之视频好直播丁飞失态的脸，被反杀，手机镜头怼到自己跟前。  
李京泽昂起脑袋，反手比V，想留个牛逼的影像，手伸出来习惯性用其余手指头压袖子时才反应过来没有袖子。他愣了一下，把手放了下去，突然少了一点底气。潮红从下面一路蔓延上来，具象化的高潮展现在丁飞眼前，丁飞放下了手机。

完事后他们还聊了会儿天，汗津津的李京泽说今天那三个人里有一个包皮割得很好看，让丁飞猜是哪一个。  
“我还拍了照。”李京泽说，不由分说地把鸡巴照片送到来不及闭眼的丁飞跟前。  
“下次玩别用那东西了，你看你脑子都坏了，”丁飞顿了顿，“你从哪买的啊？”  
“网上啊。”  
俩人对视了一眼，想起了一点不太美妙的往事，都笑起来。说不好是不是尴尬，但至少笑了。  
“真有病。”丁飞叹气。

第二天李京泽浑身难受气急败坏消失了整一天。  
丁飞解决的李京泽事件又多了一样。  
而啊之的人生经历多了一项一个人吃火锅。

fin


End file.
